Living Together?
by Smile2788
Summary: What if Darien and Serena lived together? What would happen then?


Hello Readers!  
This is my first story and I hope you'll all like this story! Please feel to email me on smile2788hk@yahoo.com and please make reviews you may criticize my work if you like I don't mind I welcome all reviews. I'll go now and hope you'll like the story. Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon so please don't sue me!  
  
"Yes Mother. Yes I know if I have anything that I need help with I'll ring or go next door and I'll ask Mrs. Cocktail." Serena replied rolling her eyes. "Now Serena Walter I'm warning you! You have to be good and be very polite to Mrs. Cocktail she's doing us such a favor in looking after you!" Serena's mother was an over protective mother. "I know mum really I'll be fine so don't worry about me. I'm 16 not 6 now." Serena was like an endangered species in front of her parents. This was the first time that Serena was separated from her parents for such a long time a whole year.  
  
Serena and her family lived in Melbourne but because of her father's work he was transferred to London and Serena didn't want to go. Serena's older brother Sammy wanted to go to London so he went along with Serena's parents. So after all that nagging and arguing her parents finally gave in and said that she can stay by herself if she wanted to but she had to report everything to her next door neighbor a old widow called Mrs. Cocktail.  
  
"I know darling I know you can manage but it's still very dangerous are you sure you'll be ok if you want to come to London with us now you can we'll__"  
  
"Mum I'm fine and I promise I'll look after myself and no matter what I wont get into trouble and I promise I'll keep the house clean where's Dad can I talk to him please?" Serena was really getting tired of these long phone calls where her mother would nag her for a long time about this and about that.  
  
"Alright then I'll put you dad on the phone! And remember I love you! Take Care now!"  
  
"Yes mum I love you too!" Serena looked at her watch she was going to be late if she didn't hurry up. "Hello Princess how's my princess been?" "Great Dad! How 'bout you how's work?" Serena's dad wasn't as protective. "Still the same! Did mum give a another lesson on how to look after yourself?" Serena laughed it was nice to have a Dad like this.  
  
"Like always! Dad.I was wondering if erm. I could have a party." "So is this why you want to talk to me? That's so heart breaking to hear that my own daughter doesn't want to talk to me!" "Come on Dad I'm in a hurry so can I please have a party some time? I promise I'll pack everything up and I wont make a mess and I___" "Ok stop I wonting me! If you want to have a party go a head but don't make a mess and you have to pack everything up and in my opinion don't tell your mother nor Mrs. Cocktail!" Serena chuckled.  
  
"Sure Dad thanks I love you! But I've really gotta go now can you please say hi to Sammy for me and that I'll give him a call later?" "Ok now becareful! Love you princess! Take Care! See Ya!" "Me too! See ya! Bye!"  
  
Serena hung up then looked at her watch. 'Oh crap I'm late!!! Shit Raye's gonna kill me shit!!!' Serena grabbed her bag then ran to the shopping mall.  
  
At the shopping mall. "WHERE THE HELL IS THE SERENA!!!!" A girl with back hair screamed at her friends. "Don't worry I'm sure Serena's coming now." A girl with blue hair answered. "Yeah and you know her Raye, Serena's always late!" Another girl taller than the rest of them with brown hair added. Serena ran towards the 4 girls standing in front of the waterfall. "I'm soooooo sorry guys!!! I was caught up!!!" "WITH WHAT!!! DO YOU KNOW WE'VE BEEN STANDING HERE FOR 10 MINUTES WHEN WE COULD'VE BEEN SHOPPING!!!" Raye the girl with the long black hair screamed at Serena. "I'm soooo SORRY!!! My parents rang me and I had to talk to them and tell them how I've been and stuff but I've got real GOOD news guys!!!" Serena exclaimed trying to change the subject. "What good news" Amy the girl with blue hair asked. Serena grinned. "Dad said I can have a party as long as I pack up myself and I don't' make a mess!!! Can you guys believe that me Serena Walter will be having a PARTY!!! WITH NO PARENTS!!!" "You serious Serena!!! I can't believe it! It's great!!! When are you going to have it?" The girl with blonde hair Mina asked. Most people that don't know Serena or Mina may think they are twins because they look a like and have the same hair but Serena's hair has a touch of silver in it while Mina's hair looks more gold. "I'm serious!!! I can't believe it myself!!! I donno when I'm going to have it have any ideas when I should have it?" Serena asked with a big smile. "Hey Serena why don't you have it next Friday that gives you time to get everything set and let everyone know." Lita the girl with brown hair suggested. "I agree! Have it next Friday!!! We better go shopping for all the things hey Serena are you having any alcohol?" Raye asked. "Of course I'm gonna have alcohol but how are we gonna get it we're all under age." "No worry leave it to the guys they'll find a way to get alcohol! I've got to tell Andrew he'll be so excited no one's had any parties lately! Let cut the talking and think of whom we want to invite and what we should wear!!! " Mina said. The girls then went on a shopping to spree to get all the stuff they needed for the party.  
  
Serena and all her friends go to the same school Princeton College. All of Serena's friends had boyfriend except for Serena. Serena was going out with someone before but somehow they never last they'll go out for a week or two then they'll break up the longest Serena every stayed with a guy was for a month. They just never last. Serena wasn't ugly in fact most guys think she's cute and sexy but don't know why it never works. Many guys liked Serena and Darien Shields was one of them, however, Serena doesn't know that. As a matter of fact Serena hates him. Can't really blame Serena, every time Darien sees her he makes fun of her hairstyle. Darien is a really handsome man and many girls like him but except for Serena he has never liked anyone else.  
  
"Hey Serena I'm going to invite all the guys in our class and of course our boyfriends" Mina said with a smile. "Sure I don't mind who you invite you can deal with that. I really envy you guys you know you've all got boyfriends to dance with you and they're there for you when you need them unlike me." Serena said with a sigh.  
  
"Don't be like that Serena I'm sure Mr. Right's around somewhere it's just you don't notice that's all." Amy said while patting Serena's shoulder. Serena let out a big sigh.  
  
"Amy you wont understand I mean you were suppose to be the brainy girl in our group and I'm not saying it's wrong or you don't deserve a boyfriend but I mean even you've got such a wonderful boyfriend and me? I've got no one!"  
  
Amy blushed. She wasn't just the smart one in the group she was also the shyest one out of the group it's no wonder Greg and Amy went together because they are both really smart.  
  
"Hey Serena don't think about it that way I agree with Amy I'm sure you'll find Mr. Right very soon! And think of the party they'll be so many guys there I'm sure if you where something sexy all the guys would be over the heels for you!" Mina exclaimed.  
  
"I totally agree! Hey Serena do you need some help with the food for the party? Cuz I can help if you want to I can cook something too." Lita was the cooking girl out of the group she loved cooking and she cooked really nice food.  
  
"Hey Serena stop whinging you know you've always got someone waiting for you!" Raye said with an evil smile. Serena looked up at Raye horrified.  
  
"Don't tell me you mean that jackass Darien Shields cuz he does not like me and I do not like him! Oh yeah hey Mina don't tell me your gonna invite him cuz I don't want him in my house!" "Sorry I'm in charge of who I want to invite and I've decided to invite Darien Shields!" Mina and Raye gave each other a high five. "You call you two my friend no I forbid him to COME!!!!!" "Serena I really don't know why you hate him so much I mean if it wasn't because of Ken I would've went for Darien myself." Lita said with dreamy eyes. "Lita don't give me that expression and I hate him cuz he's a idiot a total idiot!!! He's got no brains and he keeps calling me names!!! I HATE HIM!!!"  
  
"Who do you hate? Meatball Head!" A tall young guy with black hair and black eyes and another man slightly shorter than him with blonde hair and blue eyes was standing behind the girls. Serena closed her eyes breathed deeply then turned around to face he longtime enemy Darien Shields! "Shut up! Idiot! I was saying I hate you!!! You hear me!!! I hate you!!! And don't call me Meatball Head!!!" Serena screamed at Darien. "Oh that's so heart braking how can you hate me when I love you!!!" Darien said pretending to be heart broken. Serena growled.  
  
The man with the blonde hair walked up to Mina and gave he a kiss on the cheek. He's Andrew Mina's boyfriend. "You didn't tell me you were going to be here." "Didn't I? Oops must have forgot sorry love! Hey since you're here now I'll ask you two so I don't have to ask you later Serena's having a party at her house next Friday and we were wondering if you two wanted to come?" Mina asked. "Sure I'll come what about you Dare?" Andrew replied. Darien looked at Serena's mouth drop then smiled. "Yep count me in I'm coming!"  
  
Serena gave Mina a death look.  
  
"NO!!! You are not coming!!! DARIEN SHIELDS!!! NO!!! You are not coming!!!"  
  
"But you've just invited me how can you do that you can't invite someone then tell them not to come? Isn't that a little rude? Where are you manners!" Darien said with a grin. Serena glared at Darien.  
  
"Shut up! Idiot! Don't talk to me about manners I don't need to be polite to people like you! And I didn't invite you Mina did! All I have to say is your are not coming to my house I don't want you to come!!!" "How can you say that to the man that loves you!!!" Darien said faking to heart broken. "You don't love me!!! Dickhead!!!" Serena was blushing now. All the girls started laughing. "Hey Serena just face it we know you two love each other." Raye teased. "Shut up!!!"  
  
"Don't worry about Serena Darien just come she said that I was in charge of all the people that was coming so just come. But we've got a problem." Andrew placed his arm around Mina's waist. "What's the problem babe?" "We want to have alcohol but we're under age and we can't go and buy it so we were wondering if you guys can get it for us?" Andrew and Darien looked at each other then laughed. "We would not call it a problem!" Andrew replied. "Great! Then that's ok I'll tell you the details when I have it all sorted out." "Sure! Well Meatball head we better go now! Don't miss me too much ok! Promise? I'll see you tomorrow! Bye girls!" Serena glared at Darien she looked like she was going to eat him alive.  
  
Darien chuckled then walked away. "Hey wait up Dare! Hey babe I'll go now I'll give you a call tonite! Kay?" "Sure no worries!" Before leaving Andrew gave Mina a quick kiss on the lips. "Hey you two get a room!" Lita yelled.  
  
Andrew left running after Darien leaving Mina blushing. "Mina you really shouldn't be doing that it's so un lady like you know!" Amy said with a motherly tone. Mina just rolled her eyes. "Mina I mean it!!! I don't want that Jackass at my party!" Serena started complaining. "We'll see about that!" Mina said with a smile. "Hey Meatball head just face it you two want each other!" Raye said making the girls laugh along with her. "Some friends you guys are.."  
  
Hello Readers,  
That was the first chapter how did you guys like it? Please review!!! I should be updating the next chapter in the next few days please be patient and remember to REVIEW!!! THANKS!!! 


End file.
